Organization 18 Animals Arrived
They are at the Bailey Garuru: Look at this! They saw Heartless far away All: Whoa! Garuru: We were trying to restore Hollow Bastion for them. Who knows- maybe even something better. They need our help from the Heartless. But I'm sure we can handle everything. Except... for that... and that.. They saw 2 Dusk Ace: We will handle them! Garuru: Well, that's great to hear. So Ace- do you know what's happening? Ace: There is a Cat named Sylvester, who's been going around plotting with the Heartless. And he's not very good to clean his whisker. The ones we need to worry about are the Nobodies. Wile: And those Organization 18 Animal are in charge, Too! ?????: (Voice) You called? They heard a Voice ????? 2: You're doing well. Ace: Who's there? ?????: This called for a celebration. Then Nobodies appears and they fighting them and they defeated them ?????: The Sword... a truly marvelous weapon. We're it only in more... capable hands... They heard laughing Ace: Show yourself! Then a Black Coated person appeared with more of them Wile: Organization 18 Animals! Ace: Alright! We can fight them! ?????: What a shame.. And here I though we could be friends. They disappear Daffy: Hold it! Then another black coated appeared Daffy: What's going on? ?????: Oops. My bad! Ace: Will you move! ????: Now do you think that's polite, shutting me down like that? Ace: Can you please get out of the way! ?????: Don't think so! You can talk all you want. But that won't change a thing. Daffy: Looks like we're gonna make you move! ????: You see, that would work- if I were just any old animal. Except I'm not. I'm with the Organization. Nothing "any old" and out me. Ace: Oh really? Tough talk for Someone who stood on the sidelines while his Nobodies goons did the fighting! ????: Oh, boy. I tinnk you got the wrong impression. Ace: You gonna cry like a baby? ????: Don't think so! Why don't I remind you how tough the crowd you're dealing with really is? Ace: Remind me? ???? (Laugh) That's RIGHT, he used to give me that same exact look. Ace: I think you could psycho me out by saying really random to me! ????: Boy. I just don't know. Be a lucky boy now. He disappeared Daffy: Wait! He catch him, but he's gone Daffy: Great! He's gone! Ace: That's strange? Why did he say the same exact look? Wile: Maybe, he was just trying to confuse you. Ace: Hmm, I'm think you're right. Only one me! And check the Membership card Ace: Hollow Bastion restoration Honourary Member. Then the Card is Glowing, Ace is putting down and it created a Loonatic Symbol Garuru: What's that? Wile: I think it is. It created a Symbol and Ace aim it, and he got it Ace: Oh... I see now. That must've been the gate Yen Sid said about. Daffy: Alright! Ace: Sorry, to leave. Garuru. But other worlds needs us. Garuru: Okay. Organization 18 Animals. They look tough. So be careful out there. They left Ace: See ya soon. Meanwhile At the Round Room ?????: Does my eyes deceive me? Does he really have the power to wield the sword? He's nothing but a superhero bunny. ?????: Give him a chance. It means he's straight as an arrow. He's pure of heart, unlike all of us here. ?????: He had better be, or else he's worthless. ??????: I truly hope he's enjoy himself on his adventures today. (Chuckled) Maybe he'd like a hand to determine his fate. ?????: Look as long as we work on our favor. We could let him do whatever he wants for now. Then we'll all jump in if needed. ?????: You speak very bold here. Are you saying that you want to take care of it if things go wrong today? ?????: Huh!? Me!? No way. I think you got the wrong Animal here. ?????: You act as though you have a conscience. When was the last time ant one of us fell anything for thid? ????: Truer words were never spoken. Well, I suppose the action will have to wait. ????: Do you know what happens to those who lose their true purpose? Inevitably, they destroying themselves. ?????: Everyone. The hero of the Sword has embarked on a Ned Adventures. And make sure it is one he will remember. Now go. They all left the Round Room